


What Does Apple Cookie Know About TAXES?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: this is a reupload to a new format.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 4





	What Does Apple Cookie Know About TAXES?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload to a new format.

" OK OK! Enough fooling around you two!" Chili Pepper started, stepping in between Apple and Roll Cake. " We gotta' eat, I'm starving!"

" I have all the food!" I say. I was carrying all the food and water. ( it was VERY heavy, I'm proud of myself for fighting through, I'm stronger now! :D) " It's so sad we had to leave the van and wagon behind, but we would've been bitten by those Jellywalkers if we didn't run!"

" Right! Yeesh, I feel like we left something important behind there..." Chili Pepper said, setting Cherry Blossom on the ground and sitting next to her. " You can hand me the food n' stuff Angel, I'm sure it's tiring to hold them all... Are you holding some bags by your wings...?"

" Oh, yeah! I couldn't hold it all with my hands and arms hehe!" I say. I fly down to Chili Pepper and hand her all the stuff. " What's on the menu?"

" Hmm..." Chili Pepper rummaged through the bags. " Does Beef Stew sound good to everybody?"

After a bit of discussion, we DID decide to have Beef Stew. We got a few cans of the stew, one for everyone. Except for Apple, she only got half of a can since she's so little.

" Wait- How do we open these. We don't have a can opener." Roll Cake said, holding up his can. " Tiger Lily Cookie! How did you open yours?!"

" Ah..." Tiger Lily murmured. She took Roll Cake's can to show him how! So kind of her~! She pierced her teeth into the top of a can and chomped around the edge until the top came off. " Here. Can open."

" Wah!" Roll Cake gasped, his eyes sparkling. " You're like a living can opener, wow!"

" Open mine too, please!" Apple giggled. Tiger Lily did the same to her can. " Awesome!!!"

" You guys, that's so unhygienic!" Cherry Blossom said, obviously grossed out. " Just use a knife instead..."

" Where are we gonna' get a knife, Cherry Blossom?" Roll Cake sighed, taking a bite of his stew. " They don't grow exactly grow on trees."

" I have my sword," Knight said bluntly, standing up. He pulled his sword out of its scabbard, slamming the sword down into his can. " Now I can drink it."

" I guess it is drinkable..." Roll Cake nodded. " CHUG!"

" CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Chili Pepper chanted while watching Roll Cake down his stew.

" Drinking it too fast can give you stomach pains, so please be careful!" I add. " Knight, could you stab my can please?"

" Mhm." Knight nodded and stabbed my can, creating a slit in the middle of it. " Yay."

" Yay! Thank you~!"

After everyone got their cans opened, one way or the other, we quietly ate. It was very peaceful. We were sitting at a group of three trees, with red leaves falling. The sunset was beautiful and the wind blew bitter and cold. It was very calming. It must be getting to the middle of Winter, I wonder how many holidays I've missed since last year. Hm... Well, I haven't really had the time to celebrate any of them. Oh well! I'm sure all the cookies at the Witch's House are having a great time! IN fact, I KNOW as a fact that they are. I have access to the Witch's House whenever I want. It kind of comes with being an angel! :]

" So Tiger Lily-" Cherry Blossom started. " You said you were with that Werewolf dude, do you know what he did with Cherry Cookie?"

" Cherry?" Tiger Lily questioned, chomping on her can. (The actual metal CAN.) " Who...?"

" The little girl with white piggy-tails. She had a lot of bombs? Did you see her?"

" Ah! Bomb girl... She went to hot rock... Hot Rock Place..." 

" You mean Dragon's Valley?" Cherry Blossom asked, Tiger Lily, nodded in response. " Dang! That Girl is always one step ahead of us!"

" We'll find her someday soon, Cherry Blossom!" I sang. ( I don't ACTUALLY sing, I have an angelic voice that makes it sound a little harmonic!) " Stressing out about it too much won't help any, don't you think?"

" Yeah..." Cherry Blossom sighed. " You're right, Angel Cookie!... Hey, it's getting a little dark!"

" What time is it? I'm sleepy!" Apple groaned.

" It's 8 pm! Oh wow, time flies when you're eating stew!" Cherry Blossom said, sounding surprised. " We better get you, kids, to sleep."

" What? I'm not a baby..." Apple whimpered. " I'm only a little sleepy. I wanna' have adult talks with you guys..."

" What do you think us adults talk about that's oh so interesting, Apple?" Knight asked.

" Taxes and Divorce Papers!" Apple said, stars in her eyes. " Whatever those are, sounds boring- But I still want to talk about it!"

" Eh..." Knight looked away. " None of us would talk about that, sorry to disappoint..."

" What? I thought adults ONLY talked about that!" Apple huffed. " Whatever, adults are lame."

" Mhm." Knight chuckled but quickly stopped, keeping silent for a moment. " That's- That's what we forgot!!! The- The sleeping bags! And my unicorn!"

" Huh?! You're right! How could we forget that?!" Chili Pepper yelled, standing up. " How're we even gonna' get that stuff now?!"

Chili Pepper and Knight just stood there panicking and bickering. We all stared at them, what were we to do? Luckily, I had an idea!

" What if I flew over there and got the stuff! And Knight's horse, too!" I fly to Cherry Blossom's shoulder. I sure wish there was a devil on the other end, how cliche hee hee!

" Angel- That's a great idea! For the sleeping bags, at least. I don't think you can carry one whole horse." Knight said, turning away from Chili pepper. " Not to worry, if I can find a Speed Jelly she'll pop back up anytime, anywhere!"

" That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Chili Pepper says, standing over next to Knight.

" Neither does a Jellywalker apocalypse, yet we don't ask questions," Knight adds, nodding. " Angel, you don't plan on going alone, do you?"

" I don't mind! Though if anyone would like to join they are more than welcome to! I do warn though, we're miles away from the city, it'll take all night until sunrise to complete this journey!" I whistle, flying into the air. " I'm completely fine all on my own though! So do not worry~! :D"

In the end, no one spoke up! They must be tired, running all that way. I'm so proud of them for being so strong! I set up into the air as it was getting dark, back towards the city. It is a tiny bit lonely, but I can hum to myself all I want! It's a little funny. Usually, when one looks down at the city, they'd see lights and blinding signs. Now, there are no lights, only small gleaming fires. It's still stunning to look at, though! <3


End file.
